


Slip

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Despite the mistake that Hermione knew it was, she couldn't help but to slip back into it time and time again. Even if it led to her detriment in the end.





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my N1 square which was the threesome: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“We shouldn’t be doing this again,” Hermione whispered as Charlie licked her collar bone.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now,” Bill murmured from behind her. His hands were heavy on her hips as he guided her bum to press against his hard length.

“Too late for that, love,” Charlie agreed before capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss.

Hermione knew that despite how wrong this was, she’d keep coming back for more. It had started a year ago. She’d gotten drunk last Christmas, too drunk. Ron had been passed out and snoring for hours, and Hermione had shared a bottle of Firewiskey with Bill and Charlie. One tiny admission that Ron was terrible in bed and the oldest two Weasley brothers had her clothes off and between them in a heartbeat. They took her hard and fast, right there on the kitchen table of the Burrow. Hermione’s cheeks had burned every time she’d eaten at that table since.

Nor did it end there. They restricted themselves to family holidays. Anytime they were all expected to be at the Burrow for an overnight for some holiday or birthday. Which, frequently, had been all of them. Molly was ecstatic that Charlie was coming home so often. Fleur often decided to Floo home with the children, while Bill stayed to ‘catch up’ with his favorite brother.

Hermione for her part, of course, wanted to talk to Charlie about dragons right’s and how they could be protected and preserved here in Britain. Despite how slim the cover story felt to Hermione, every other Weasley seemed to buy it.

Now it was Christmas again, and again the three of them found themselves in Charlie’s old room doing naughty things to each other.

In a moment, Bill had her entirely undressed and slid inside her from behind. Hermione gasped and cried out, arching her back. She straddled Bill’s waist on the bed, facing Bill’s feet, while Charlie kneeled before her, his hands were everywhere. Bill’s hands were still heavy on her hips as he helped her move.

“Tell me, does Ron give it to you like this?” Bill grunted. Hermione could practically hear his teeth gritting behind her.

“‘Course he can’t, Bill,” Charlie said around one of her nipples. Nipping at the sensitive flesh in the process. Hermione groaned and arched her back further. “He doesn’t have this many hands, eh?”

“Or cocks,” Bill agreed, punctuating that agreement with a particularly hard thrust from below. Hermione was hovering just on the edge of her orgasm. Her hands using Charlie’s shoulders for balance as she moved her body over Bill’s.

Charlie helped her along by sweeping his free hand down to the top of her thighs. A few swirls of his fingers along her clit and her back arched so far as she came she worried it would break. She shouted through her orgasm.

The moment she could breathe enough to talk, Hermione said, “Godric, yes, you two are better than Ron. You both know that. But does Fleur still fuck you, Bill?” She threw him a look over her shoulder. Bill hadn’t come yet, and she began bouncing on top of him again.

Bill growled low in his throat and sat up swiftly, wrapping his arms around her torso, his fingers at her nipples as Charlie leaned back on his heels, watching the scene before him.

“You are twice the fuck Fleur has ever been,” Bill growled into her neck. In a moment, he had her chest pressed flat to the bed and pulled her onto her knees, fucking her hard from behind.

Charlie brushed a lock of hair from her face. “You shouldn’t attempt to make Bill jealous, love. You know he’ll leave bruises.”

“I like them,” Hermione panted as she felt her body tighten with her approaching climax. “I like seeing his bruises and marks on me. I like seeing your marks on me, too. Makes me feel sexy, beautiful, wanted,” she wailed the last word as her orgasm ripped through her. This time Bill followed over the edge with her with a low groan. His fingers pressed so tightly into her hips that Hermione knew she’d carry the bruises for weeks.

“My turn,” Charlie grinned at her as Bill flopped back onto the bed beside her. Carefully, Charlie turned her over onto her back and laid on top of her. Instead, of sliding inside, though, he kissed her fiercely on the mouth, running his hands down her sides. Hermione reveled in the difference between them. Bill was so fierce and controlling, while Charlie was all softness and tenderness. She tried not to compare them to Ron, but with Ron having Charlie’s build it was difficult.

Ron was very much a wham, bam, thank you ma’am type, while Bill and Charlie were devoted to her pleasure. If Hermione didn’t have at least four orgasms between the two of them, they were disappointed. She knew what they were doing was unsustainable for the long term, but she couldn’t help it. Bill would give her a look and she knew, later he would be taking her.

Charlie bit one of her nipples, making Hermione cry out and bring her attention back to what was happening. Bill swallowed half of her cry with a kiss as Charlie knelt between her legs. He lifted her up onto his lap, helping to wrap her legs around his waist as he nudged his thick cock inside her already swollen channel.

Hermione cried out at the delicious intrusion as Bill’s mouth slipped from her’s and made it’s way down her neck and toward her breasts. She had one hand buried in Bill’s hair and the other clutched the sheet beside her as Charlie set out a gruelingly slow pace. Every drag of his cock hit that sensitive front wall of her cunt and she couldn’t stop her soft whine with each plunge of his cock.

“Fucking hell, I could listen to that for hours,” Charlie hissed.

“Know what you mean. I dream about fucking you,” Bill replied as he licked between the valley of her breasts. “Dream about taking you on every fucking surface in this house. Dream about—” he cut himself off as he wrapped his lips around her other nipple.

“—taking you in front of Ron,” Charlie finished for him. “Watching Ron’s eyes widen as he realizes he’s cuckolded by not one, but two of his brothers.”

Their words were what set Hermione off on her third orgasm. Their ministrations helped, but the vision they painted with their words was what had her crying out. Charlie’s pace increased infinitesimally as she came. He pressed a thumb against her clit and Hermione didn’t even have a moment’s piece before she was shattering all over again.

“Mmm, good one, Charlie,” Bill complimented as Hermione fell back to the bed again in a sweaty heap. “Got one more in there?” he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. “Yes,” she said, her voice hoarse from screaming. She was glad that they’d each laid a silencing charm over the room, or surely she would have broken through it by now. She was always ready for one more orgasm, especially at the hands of these two.

Bill’s kisses slipped lower and Hermione gasped as his tongue circled her clit. Charlie’s pace increased just a bit more and that familiar tension began to wind in Hermione’s belly.

“Godric, please!” Hermione cried as Bill’s tongue flicked her clit in the same spot, over and over again.

“Would you like that, Hermione?” Charlie asked, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as he began pumping faster. “Would you like to be laid out on the kitchen table like last year for the whole family to see? For Ron to see you getting fucked by us? For Fleur to see Bill behind you, fucking you, dominating you and not her?”

“Merlin, yes!” Hermione shouted, picturing it in her mind as the tension inside her snapped. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on and on as Charlie grunted and pounded inside her. Bill’s tongue never stopped it’s ministrations at her clit, causing innumerable aftershocks.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, both Bill and Charlie were huddled over her.

“You alright, love?” Charlie asked, his voice was full of concern as he swept a hand over her forehead and down her cheek. Hermione nuzzled into it and hummed happily.

“You passed out,” Bill rumbled from the other side. “Ever done that before?”

Hermione laughed lightly, her eyes fluttering. “No. I could sleep for a week though.”

She missed Bill and Charlie’s matching smirks as she slid back into sleep. They’d let her sleep for a few hours before insisting she woke up and get cleaned up and back to Ron’s old room. Thankfully, the sleeping draught she had slipped Ron wasn’t due to wear off until mid-morning.

* * *

Six weeks later, Hermione looked down at the four Muggle pregnancy tests she’d taken. How could she have been so stupid? She and Ron barely slept together these days. She was either going to have to seduce him tonight, or ruin everything. It wasn’t even a choice, not really. She groaned and vanished the evidence of her betrayal. She would have to buy an aphrodisiac at the apothecary on her way home from work. Slipping that into Ron’s dinner was the best bet. If she did it every night for a week, it would be believable, right?

Merlin, she didn’t even want to think about what Bill and Charlie would say when she announced her pregnancy to the family.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
